TokTz-Ket-Dill
TokTz-Ket-Dill (roughly translated as Obsidian Armadillo Guard) is a quest where players are asked to defeat a monster terrorising the city of TzHaar. This monster's burrowing has already caused some tunnels within the TzHaar to collapse; it must be stopped before the entire city is threatened. Walkthrough |items = * Rune pickaxe or better (tool belt will work for both the mines and the fight) * 18-20 blocks of stone (obtained during quest from TzHaar mine) * 14-16 oak planks (you will be told exactly how many later on, same applies for blocks of stone) * Runes for water spells and a magic main hand weapon * Ranged equipment (bow or crossbow, darts and knives don't reach far enough) * A melee weapon * (Food is recommended for the final fight, and portents of restoration do NOT work) * Varrock armour is recommended for mining the obsidian * Transportation to Varrock for quick access to the palace library There is a bank in the city, so you do not need to bring all the items in your inventory. |kills = * TokTz-Ket-Dill - level 100 * Two Lava monsters - level 53 * Two Fire monsters - level 53 }} Cave-in! The quest starts in the TzHaar City, the entrance of which is found at the top of the Karamja volcano. Speak to one of the three guards (TzHaar-Mej-Malk, TzHaar-Xil-Tog or TzHaar-Hur-Frok). They can be found in the east side of the city - go east as far as possible along the southern wall and then directly north, where a quest symbol will be seen on the minimap. It's west of the Fight Cauldron, which is a Tokkul-Zo teleport destination. They will explain that a big creature has been digging tunnels under the city and that TzHaar-Xil-Tog intends to kill it. Many TzHaar-Hur are trapped behind a collapse caused by the tunnelling. If the player already completed The Elder Kiln, they will describe a TokTz-Ket-Dill that they found on their way to the kiln. However the TzHaar can't make a tunnel to rescue the TzHaar-Hur because that would risk another collapse. They need to stabilise the TokTz-Ket-Dill's tunnels so that they don't collapse, but the only entrance they've found is too small for them to enter. Offer to do it yourself. You'll have to stabilise the tunnels and kill the TokTz-Ket-Dill. The TzHaar Tourist Guide * Go south to the south wall and a short distance west to find TzHaar-Ket-Grol at the crack in the wall. He will not allow you to go in unless you have the proper materials. He writes them down on a stone tablet, but it is in the TzHaar language! * Go to the TzHaar Library to get a translation book for the list of required items. The cave leading to the Library is located north west of the main plaza (the circle at the north end of the city). * Talk to the Librarian, TzHaar-Mej-Lor, who sadly (and amusingly) shows you that all the books have been burnt to ashes by the heat! It then tells you that the original book was from Varrock library. * Now head to the Varrock Castle. The library is in the back of the castle, the northernmost room on the ground floor. You can teleport or use the nearby Fairy ring (coordinates lies outside the nearby Grand Exchange). * Talk to Reldo and he will tell you to search the bookcases for the Tzhaar tourist guide. * Search the second bookcase from the south on the western wall, and you will find the book. Read it. * Head back to the TzHaar City. The fairy ring coordinates for TzHaar are ; alternatively, you can use your Amulet of Glory to go to Karamja and walk to the volcano, or teleport with a TokKul-Zo. * Go to TzHaar-Ket-Grol. He will now ask what have you been able to translate and ask you some questions and the answers are: a pickaxe (rune or better), oak planks (you'll need 13-15 oak planks) and blocks of stone (18-20 blocks of stone from TzHaar mine). * Go east and tell TzHaar-Ket-Rok that you are allowed in the mine. The TzHaar Theatre * Now enter the mine and speak with TzHaar-Hur-Brekt (TzHaar on the farthest east) and keep talking until you get to change the plot of the play so that "the humans started it." At this point you have to help "write" a play. * Then talk to TzHaar-Hur-Klag (the smallest TzHaar mining on the west wall) and choose the option "How can I make the story better?" (choose this first for all the miners). Next choose "TzHaar who gets assaulted in its home is TzHaar-Hur." * Then talk to TzHaar-Mej-Kol (directly north of TzHaar-Hur-Klag) and choose the option "One is a TzHaar-Mej who is aware of the situation." * Talk to TzHaar-Xil-Mor (south east) and choose the only option. (That they are to be the criminal) * Then return to TzHaar-Hur-Brekt and choose "we should decide an ending" then "the criminal's plans are foiled." * Go to TzHaar-Xil-Mor and choose "How can I make the story better?", then "The plans aren't always foiled." * Talk to TzHaar-Hur-Brekt and tell him that "They are all happy with the plot." The TzHaar Plot * Speak with TzHaar-Ket-Lurk to find out the personality traits of the elders (Optional). * TzHaar-Ket-Jok gets the role of JalYt Jenny. Ask if he is happy with the role and slightly modify the role so that he is not a JalYt. Say no to his second request of being victorious against the TzHaar-Xil. * TzHaar-Xil-Mor gets the role of TokTz-Ket-Ek-Mack. His role needs no modification to make him pleased with his part. * TzHaar-Hur-Klag gets the role of TzHaar-Hur. Say yes to his request for modification of the role. * TzHaar-Mej-Kol gets the role of KetKul-Schmul. Then click modify after he gets upset. * Finally speak to TzHaar-Hur-Brekt, tell him that all the roles have been assigned, and he will tell you how to mine magma. Obsidian Pillars Run back to your bank to gear up for the next part of the quest. This includes combat gear including the proper runes to deal with several enemies (water spells are effective) and a ranged weapon. You should also take the 14 oak planks you need, and some food if you want to be cautious. You can use prayer. Then go back to the obsidian mine. Simply click on one of the striped areas of wall to the East of TzHaar-Hur-Brekt (with a pickaxe in your inventory or toolbelt) to obtain a piece of stone slab. (NOTE: spam clicking upon each wall will increase your successful mining rate drastically). Two pieces of stone slab can be mined from each 'wall' before the ore runs out (40 mining xp each), and the re-spawn rate is quite fast. You are told to take 20 stone slabs into the tunnel, but it is a good idea to bring your combat gear, food, and 15 oak planks before you mine, and take whatever obsidian you can. As you fix the caves, you can exit the caves and mine more. This is easier than storing them in your bank. Create some stone pillars by using the left click option on the slabs; they reward 20 crafting experience each. (Spam clicking the last stone slab in your inventory will result in nearly all of them being crafted at the same time.) You will need the pillars you've created to repair the tunnels. Treating the Planks * Now go talk to Tzhaar-Hur-Frok, one of the three mine guards north of TzHaar-Ket-Grol, and ask if he can turn your oak planks into treated oak planks. * Go back to TzHaar-Ket-Grol, then enter the crack in the wall to the south. Repairing the Tunnels * Players enter a maze of connected tunnels which have been damaged by TokTz-Ket-Dill. To get to the next tunnel, all damaged areas in that particular tunnel need to be fixed. (If you get a warning to "prepare the Tok-Ket", it's because you haven't crafted the stone blocks into pillars. This can be done inside.) ** Some sections of the walls have caved-in (shown as red corridor sections on the minimap) and some sections of the ceiling have caved-in (shown as piles of rubble, as well as pale brown shapes on the minimap). ** If players try to mine into the next tunnel before stabilising all the cave-ins in the current one, they fail and take 80 to 600+ life points damage. * To repair both kinds of damage, first examine them. ** On a caved-in wall, if the damage is very bad, use a stone pillar. Use oak planks otherwise. ** On a caved-in ceiling, if the damage is not too bad, use oak planks. Use a stone pillar otherwise. ** If the wrong kind of material is used, the repair collapses, damaging players 40 to 130 life points. *** Players can safely walk past or jump over cave-ins before they are repaired. ** After placing a stone pillar, players cannot pass through it. Players should survey each tunnel and plan what goes where before unwittingly trapping themselves behind a pillar or blocking off something else they need to repair. *** If players need to pass a pillar, they must collapse the pillar, destroying it permanently. OR you may teleport out and return to the tunnels to continue. *** Players can safely walk past the oak planks once in position. ** The first tunnel requires 6 planks and 4 pillars to repair. ** The second tunnel requires 6 planks and 6 pillars to repair. ** The third tunnel requires 2 planks and 7 pillars to repair. ** Tip: If you have trouble placing a pillar in a wall (i.e you keep stepping in front of the wall and cannot place the pillar), rotate the camera view and try again. It may take several rotations until it works. You may also want to try standing just at the edge of the rubble; this prevents your character from needing to run to the cave-in. ** A player may quit the tunnels at any time (e.g., to restock supplies) without losing progress by returning to the dungeon entrance. * The second and third tunnels contains fire monsters and lava monsters. Both types of monsters stay behind a lava stream and are level 53. ** Players cannot cross the lava streams with a monster waiting on the other side. The game doesn't permit it. ** Fire monsters attack with magic and must be fought with magic. Protect from Magic protects from the fire monster's attack. ** Lava monsters attack with magical ranged and must be fought with ranged. Protect from Missiles protects from the lava monster's attack. ** The second tunnel, contains a fire monster. ** The third tunnel, contains a fire monster and two lava monsters. *** One of the lava monsters is hiding behind a rock. Players must kill it from a dead-end side tunnel. Darts do not reach far enough to kill it, so it is best to bring a bow or crossbow. *** The other two monsters attack players simultaneously, one with magic and one with ranged. ** A Ring of Recoil is useless against these creatures. Battling the TokTz-Ket-Dill * Bring Rune Pickaxe or better (toolbelt pick will work) to break the shell, as well as full melee armour, as there is a glitch where the Ket-Dill's armour cannot be broken without wearing full melee armour. Player must equip it for the first phase of this fight. Hybrid armour works as well. * In the next tunnel are the trapped TzHaar-Hurs. * Right-click and talk to them. Ask them if they've seen the TokTz-Ket-Dill. They say it has a small home in a tunnel to the north. * Clear the rubble to the south to open the main access tunnel to the mine. Go to the bank, get some melee-resistant armour and a suitable weapon for the fight with level 100 TokTz-Ket-Dill (weak to water spells but also easily killed with melee), and return. You will no longer be able to access the crack in the wall to access the mines, and will now have to use the main access tunnel. * Enter the tunnel to the north to begin the battle against the TokTz-Ket-Dill. * If you die, your gravestone will appear in the chamber with the trapped TzHaar-Hurs, outside the tunnel to the TokTz-Ket-Dill. You can reach it by entering the tunnel guarded by TzHaar-Xil-Tog and the two others. :Warning: The TokTz-Ket-Dill can slam its tail on the ground and cause the ceiling to fall onto players. If the player does not wear full melee armour, the player will not break through its shell, but it will continue to slam its tail on the ground, potentially killing the player very quickly. Heavy damage from the falling ceiling penetrates prayer. Although the monster can do it at any time, it appears to do it much more frequently if players are using prayer before the shell is broken. Players should not use prayer before breaking the shell. Players should use Protect from Melee after breaking the shell. * The fight is fairly unique, since the TokTz-Ket-Dill has very thick armour that can only be broken with a pickaxe. Players must keep hitting it with their pickaxe until its armour breaks, similar to the Bulwark beast from Dungeoneering. ** Players hit 0 while this is happening, but they get a message saying its armour is breaking. * '''Note: '''Breaking the armour is the hardest part. Once it is broken, the fight is fairly easy. When the TokTz-Ket-Dill's shell is broken, use any melee weapon to finish it off. ** It uses slow, but strong, ranged and melee attacks, and can hit over 1000, even if you're using high level armour such as dragon. ** The TokTz-Ket-Dill rarely uses ranged attacks, but they are much more accurate than the melee attacks. * After killing the TokTz-Ket-Dill, it drops 1,000 Tokkul and Big bones. Completing the quest Head South out of the caves, and talk to any of the three TzHaar to finish the quest. Rewards * 1 quest point * * * * * * Access to the TzHaar mine with 8 coal rocks, 3 mithril rocks and 2 adamantite rocks (access is obtained after reaching the third dungeon; you don't have to kill the TokTz-Ket-Dill). * Ability to mine Stone slabs (unsmithable obsidian) in the TzHaar obsidian mine * After killing the TokTz-Ket-Dill, you can pick up 1000 Tokkul and some big bones * The possibility of watching TzHaar-Hur-Brekt's play * Music unlocked * Arma Gonna Get You * Dillo-gence is Key * TokTz-Ket-Ek-Mack * (None of these three tracks are unlocked during the quest with recent updates, either due to a glitch or an intentional update by Jagex to use the updated TzHaar tracks during the quest. However, all three will be unlocked automatically when the quest is completed.) Transcript Trivia * Assembling a pillar gives 40 construction exp and pushing it down gives 30 strength exp. * The TzHaar playwright TzHaar-Hur-Brekt is a reference to the German poet and playwright Bertolt Brecht, writer of The Threepenny Opera (parodied as The ThreeTokKul Opera if you talk to TzHaar-Hur-Brekt after the quest). The name of the villain, TokTz-Ket-Ek-Mack, roughly translates to "Mack the Knife", who is the villain from that same work. * If one asks to see the play, it turns out that the production is a bit unusual, or as the character puts it, "different." TzHaar-Hur-Brekt attempts to tell the story which the character helped to script, but the actors take issue with the direction of the plot, and when things threaten to get violent on stage, TzHaar-Hur-Brekt puts an end to the play by abruptly saying "The end." He has to say this twice before they stop bickering. This sort of theatre seems to be the norm for the TzHaar, as TzHaar-Hur-Brekt does not seem bothered by his actors' behavior. * On the first day of release, when a player clicked to see spoilers it said "Sadly the rewards were written with chalk (in a circle, for some reason) and has been smudged by a large rodent, please check back tomorrow." This may be a reference to the Brecht play 'The Caucasian Chalk Circle'. It also sounds similar to the Free Home Teleport in the modern spellbook. A circle you draw with a chalk, and in which ending up in Lumbridge where you find giant rats. * One of the 'ashes' on the TzHaar bookshelves in the JalYt section has the name 'Fight Caves for Dummies' on it. This is a reference to the ' ' series of reference books. * The HAM storerooms are visible from the obsidian mine. * As of 23 March 2010 Jagex updated the TokTz-Ket-Dill fight so that the player could use a dragon pickaxe, as well as a rune pickaxe, to break its shell. Later, after their inclusion in the game, crystal pickaxes were given this ability as well. * With the Orb of oculus, the Stronghold of Security is visible to the north-west, and the theatre at the north, along with some other TzHaar rooms. * The strategy for defeating the Bulwark Beast in the Abandoned floors of Daemonheim is similar to the one for defeating the TokTz-Ket-Dill, in which you also need to use a pickaxe to break its outer shell. * The tunnels were not updated at the same time as the rest of the city, and still haven't, except for the room with the boss. * The cave which holds the final boss - TokTz-Ket-Dill - is actually impossible in its orientation. The player enters the cave from the North, but appears in the final cave at the North end, which would only be possible if entered from the South. Unless you consider the connecting cave is shaped as a "U". de:Man Spricht TzHaar es:TokTz-Ket-Dill nl:TokTz-Ket-Dill fi:TokTz-Ket-Dill Category:TzHaar Category:Wikia Game Guides quests